Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Fun Way to Play
by Pookles
Summary: Since Akiza doesn't recieve her own version of Shooting Star Dragon or Scar-Red Nova Dragon, I decided to give her one! Raphtil on DeviantArt created Akiza's most powerful beast, and here's the story behind it! After a week of not seeing the red-haired signer anywhere, Team 5D's heads out to an unexpected scene, the ancient Nazca Lines.
1. Where the Hell is Akiza?

Pookles: Another story so soon! My story about Leo taking Health class is on the back burner for now. Because I have a better idea!

Luna: Oh? What is it?

Pookles: Well since you all saw the unveiling of Akiza's Terra Garden Dragon, that requires a purified Earthbound Immortal in order to summon, I'm going to show you the adventure Akiza went on in order to find her new evolution.

Akiza: Oh hell yeah!

Crow: When's my evolution? T.T

Pookles: I'll write a story about that soon. Promise. This is also my attempt at writing in third person again.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

><p><em>No POV<em>

Yusei Fudo was working with his friend Bruno on the new engine design while fellow signers Jack and Crow looked on in confusion.

"What are they saying?" Crow asked the taller man.

"Not a clue," he replied. "Let's just leave them to it."

Their lives had been uneventful after adopting Bruno and rescuing Yusei from a kidnapper. Both men recalled the story of how Akiza had saved Yusei twice that day; not only busting open the back of the truck, but also summoning Stardust to save Yusei and Sherry from the falling debris. Both men chuckled at the memory, until something occurred to them.

They hadn't seen Akiza in over a week.

The red-haired signer had almost made it her mission to visit them often. The guys didn't mind it after all Akiza continually brought them news and information on the other duel teams that she'd gathered during her current events class. She usually came over with the twins, and while they did their homework, Akiza would give her assessment of the team she'd researched that day.

Maybe she was caught up in school work, or her parents wanted her to do something else.

But that didn't change the ominous feeling the two men shared.

Suddenly, the door to the garage was thrown open, and two cyan blurs flew into the room.

"Guys!" Leo shouted, extremely out of breath. "Akiza...is..."

Worry filled Jack and Crow as the former proceeded to interrogate the boy.

"Akiza is what? What's going on?" he shouted at the male twin.

"We hadn't seen Akiza at school for a while so we asked Heitmann where she was," Luna began.

"And he said that she was on an extended leave from school," Leo put in.

"So? She's probably sick or something," Crow replied, more so trying to convince himself of that possibility.

"No but get this, we went to her house and her parents said that she was living at Duel Academy for a while," Leo went on.

"It's really weird," Luna finished.

"So we have no idea where Akiza is?" Yusei asked.

The twins shook their heads.

"I'll call Mina and see if she can help us," Jack volunteered.

"In the meantime, we should go look for her," Yusei began.

"Where should we start?" Crow asked.

"Doesn't matter," Jack replied. "Mina says she's out at the Nazca Lines."

The conversation had halted to stunned silence.

"Why is she there?" Leo shouted.

"I don't know," Jack replied. "Mina said that despite questioning Akiza, she wouldn't tell her why she was going. Just the fact that she was and to tell us if we were looking for her."

"What if there's another immortal that got free and its taken control of Akiza?" Crow asked.

"Akiza as a dark signer?" Luna inquired. "I think I'm gonna have nightmares about that."

"So are you going to go after her?" a heavy French accent resounded throughout the garage.

"Sherry?" Yusei asked.

The blonde duelist stood at the top of the ramp, with her butler, Ellsworth not far behind her.

"Bonjour my friends," she greeted as she came down the ramp. "I heard that you were looking for the mademoiselle Akiza."

"Well we already know where she is, so you're a bit late," Jack told her as they all mounted their runners and the twins hopped on with Crow and Bruno.

"Well at least let me join you then," she replied, putting on her helmet.

"Sherry, why are you looking for Akiza!" Yusei inquired hesitantly.

"I thought we could spend some girl time together," she answered.

Despite his suspicions of her motive, the head signer allowed it. "Lets get going then."

* * *

><p>Akiza had been at the Nazca Lines for almost a week, after having greeted Greiger and his siblings and leaving an offering at their shrine, she'd driven east until she found the tree geoglyph. It was the geoglyph of Eathbound Immortal Ccgojuru.<p>

This Immortal had been calling out to Akiza, not because it wanted her to become its puppet, but because it was in pain. The red-haired signer knew this from the research she'd done on Ccgojuru. Apparently Ccgojuru was the Aztec Goddess of the Earth and was revered by the Aztecs almost as highly as Quetzalcoatl, or less formally, as the Crimson Dragon; the god that she already was in service to. However, her anger towards humanity caused her to look to the darkness to take her revenge, and was shunned by the gods. Through her deck, Akiza's connection to nature was strong, and she couldn't help but feel the need to help.

So in order to honor the memory of the Goddess this immortal once was, Akiza took it upon herself to plant the acorns she'd brought with her around the edges of the geoglyph.

_"I know what it's like to be an outcast," _she thought as she continued planting. _"I won't let you feel alone anymore."_

Akiza planted the last seed and stood to wipe the sweat off her forehead, and as she did, the seed she planted immediately grew into a sprout.

"What the?" she inquired out loud.

_"Maybe the Goddess is trying to respond to me," _she thought as she bent to gently stroke the sprout.

She stood a heartbeat later and took her runner out to the well that Greiger had told her about. She used a spell card called "Magical Watering Can" to help her maximize the amount of water she could use to water all the seeds. She drove back to the geoglyph and began watering each of the sprouts. The moon was at its highest point in the sky when she'd finished, and drove back to her makeshift camp in the center to see that grass was beginning to grow around the supplies she'd brought.

Akiza had been camping many times before, not only with her family to bond after returning to them, but also with Sayer and a few other psychics in order to attend a training session in the woods. However she felt no need to have a tent, and just pulled out two tarps and a blanket. One of the tarps she threw over her runner, and the other she placed on the ground. She laid down on the tarp with her blanket and took a sip of her water before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The group had made it to Greiger's by dusk, and decided to camp there until the morning.<p>

"So did Akiza tell you why she came out here?" Yusei asked the former Dark Signer.

"She said that one of the geoglyphs was calling out to her, but she made it clear that it didn't seem malicious," Greiger replied.

"Calling out to her? What could it possibly want?" Yusei wondered aloud.

"No idea," Greiger replied. "But she said she was going to make an offering to that Immortal so she could understand it better. She left an offering here at our shrine to ask for strength from Quetzalcoatl. Whatever that girl is up to, she knows what she's doing."

Yusei leaned back on the bench outside the house, "I just wish that I was knowing what was going through her mind."

"Isn't that the case with all women?" Greiger commented with a smile.

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle, "yeah. Despite how well I know her, Akiza still is an enigma sometimes."

"This being one of them," Greiger finished.

"I'm starting to wonder if we should leave her alone for this one," Yusei thought aloud after a moment of silence.

"I don't think that she's in any danger," the other man replied. "I mean, your marks should glow and the geoglyph would appear in the sky right? If that happens you can rush over there to her aid."

"Right," Yusei replied. "I guess we'll look around the lines, and of course help you and your siblings out with anything you need while we're here."

"Thanks Yusei," Greiger replied. "Now we should probably get some sleep."

Yusei nodded and climbed up to the roof and laid out there to look at the stars.

_"It's strange, Akiza's at least ten miles east of here, but it feels like she's as safe as she would be if she was here with me," _he thought, the pulled off his glove and rolled up his sleeve to look at his mark.

_"I just hope she's really okay."_

"Are you worried about her?" Sherry's voice came from the other side of the gable-style roof.

"Of course I am," he replied. "She could be flirting with death out there."

"She seems like that kind of girl," she continued. "After what you've told me about her, it doesn't surprise me that she's done something like this."

"It doesn't?" he inquired.

The group had told Sherry all about Akiza's past on the way to the Nazca Lines and about everything they'd gone through together as a team. Sherry had been mortified at what Akiza had done, and was thankful that she had a change of heart and cared for Yusei so much that she rode on his runner to save their lives.

"Of course not," the blonde woman replied. "This is why I wanted to take her out for a girl's night. She's been hanging around a bunch of extremely talented duelists for a while right? She probably wanted to train and acquire her own strength."

"Maybe," Yusei replied and rolled onto his side. "Let's just get some rest."

Sherry smiled, "sure."

* * *

><p>Akiza woke to the sun shining through the tops of the trees and sleepily rubbed her eyes, then jolted into a sitting position.<p>

_"Trees? Already?" _She thought.

The girl stood and stretched, still wearing the same red t-shirt and white shorts from the day before, and slipped on her red sneakers before rolling up her stuff, and leaning it against one of the trees. After securing her duel disk to her arm and inserting her deck, she walked among the trees to a clearing in the center of the geoglyph, where one sapling stood alone in the center. Its longest branch was extended in her direction almost as if it was reaching out to her. After a few steps into the clearing, a root caught her foot and she caught herself before tripping.

"I activate the spell card Miracle Fertilizer, which allows me to summon Rose Fairy from my graveyard," Akiza said quietly as her fairy appeared with a spray can in hand. "Go fertilize that sapling."

Her fairy nodded to her and flew out to the sapling, spraying the sapling until the ground began to shake. Rose Fairy dropped the spray can and was destroyed and Akiza closed her eyes and tried to steady herself. When she opened her eyes, a huge tree had grown in front of her with a elliptic hole in the center. A card appeared within the hole of the tree, and the root around her foot disappeared as she stepped forward.

"Purified Immortal Ccgojuru..." Akiza breathed as she reached out to the card.

_"I got through to her!" _she thought triumphantly.

Just as her hand was about to touch the card, a whip whizzed past her ear and took the card from the tree.

"Hey what gives?!" the red-haired signer shouted up in the direction of the whip, then froze when she saw its owner.

"Why hello again my dear Akiza," a familiar voice drifted down from one of the lower limbs of the tree.

He wore black robes with pink markings and had had a purple mark on his face, similar to Yusei's, but on the opposite side of his face. His copper-colored hair was frayed and covered his right eye. His other eye was emerald in color and the whites of his eyes were black, making it impossible to tell where the eye ended and the eyelash began. She saw a familiar duel disk strapped to his arm and a deck already in it.

The woman stepped back from the tree as the recognition clicked with her.

"Sayer?" she asked. "Are you a dark signer?"

"Yes I know, it's quite a feat," he began. "Escaping death three times and coming back for you. I told you that I'd always come back for you Akiza."

The red-haired signer felt conflicted about seeing her first savior, and the shock of seeing him again prevented her from speaking or moving.

"Thank you for freeing my immortal Akiza," Sayer continued. "Now I can properly discipline you for leaving me and running off with that shady Yusei character."

At the mention of Yusei's name, Akiza had instantly made up her mind. She didn't want to go back to Sayer, she wanted to stay where she belonged; with her friends, with her family, with Yusei.

She gritted her teeth, "well I hope you expect me to fight back. Because you don't control me anymore Sayer! I make my own decisions! And I don't want to go back with you! I don't want to return to that life!"

"Well too bad," Sayer continued as he raised his arm and Ccgojuru's mark appeared on his arm. "My ancient seal will prevent you from escaping me again."

The ancient seal destroyed the beautiful forest she and the Goddess had created, returning it to a barren wasteland once again. Akiza felt tears sting her eyes as she watched their work go up in smoke and saw Sayer leap down from the tree with the card he'd stolen in his marked hand.

"You managed to purify my immortal hm? No matter, I can simply corrupt her again with my new powers," he said as he held up the card and shadows wrapped around it.

"No!" she shouted.

"It's too late! Now your precious Goddess has returned to her dark ways, and will stay there even after I beat you!" Sayer continued as he activated his duel disk and shuffled the card into his deck.

Akiza growled and wiped her eyes with her arm. "Go ahead and try."

* * *

><p>"What's going on? Why is the earth shaking?" Yusei asked, jumping down from the roof.<p>

A moment later the tremors stopped and the sky turned black.

"It's not supposed to rain during this season..." Greiger began.

Luna fell to her knees and pointed, "look! I-It's..."

The group looked to the eastern sky to see an unfamiliar geoglyph painted on the surface of the clouds. The signer's marks began glowing, and they instantly knew that Akiza was in danger. They immediately hopped on their runners and drove as fast as they could to the tree geoglyph.

_"Please be safe Akiza,"_ a certain black-haired signer thought as he led the group.

* * *

><p>Pookles: I think I'll stop this chapter there.<p>

Luna: Good call. I think you're doing really well with not only this idea, but writing in third person.

Pookles: Thanks! ^^

Jack: I think it needs more me. Then this story will be a true work of art!

Luna & Akiza: Shut up Jack.

Yusei: Hope you enjoyed reading! Pookles has a four-day weekend, so there'll be more to come!


	2. The Last Dark Signer

Pookles: As sick of writing duels as I am, that's what this series is about, and what I signed up for when I decided to write Yu-Gi-Oh fanfics.

Luna: It's okay, this one is pretty cool.

Pookles: Then do the disclaimer. And don't haze me for not knowing how to duel. You probably don't either.

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Duel!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sayer: 4000 LP<strong>_

_**Akiza: 4000 LP**_

* * *

><p>"I'll be going first," Sayer began. "And I summon Hushed Psychic Cleric in defense mode."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hushed Psychic Cleric (DEF Mode)<em>

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_LV: 3_

* * *

><p>"Next I'll activate the Malignant Psychosis spell card, which allows me to special summon a monster from my hand, regardless of its summoning conditions," he continued. "And I choose the dark tuner, Psychic Necromancer!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Psychic Necromancer (DEF Mode)<em>

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_LV: 12_

* * *

><p>"Well this can't be good," Akiza commented.<p>

"Oh it's very good," Sayer began. "Very good for me that is."

Akiza gritted her teeth, "then summon it already."

"Gladly! I dark tune my level twelve Psychic Necromancer with my Hushed Psychic Cleric!" he began as the darkened version of Synchro Summoning progressed. _"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth! **Overmind Archfiend**!"_

* * *

><p><strong>12-3=9<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Overmind Archfiend (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 3000_

_LV: 9_

* * *

><p>"Since I can't attack on my first turn, I'll activate my Archfiend's special ability," he began. "By removing a psychic-type monster from play once per turn, I can hit you with 300 points of damage!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akiza: 3700<strong>_

* * *

><p>Akiza cried out in pain as the familiar electric shock ran through her body, except at a much higher voltage.<p>

"Do you like my new abilities Akiza?" he began. "They're even stronger than you can remember! And I certainly won't hold them back against you like I used to!" he finished with a maniacal laugh.

* * *

><p>"What the deuce happened here?" Jack asked after seeing a bunch of burned trees within the geoglyph.<p>

"I don't know," Yusei replied, "but we need to find a way in there, and fast."

"I think I've got something," Luna began, activating her duel disk. "I summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Luna's dragon appeared and floated just above them.

"_What can I help you with Luna?_" the dragon asked.

"I need you to part the barrier for us so we can help Akiza," Luna ordered.

"_Of course Luna_," Ancient Fairy Dragon replied.

The sky-blue dragon's wings brightened to an almost blinding intensity, and the purple flames shied away from the light.

"Let's go!" Luna ordered.

Once everyone was through, Ancient Fairy Dragon disappeared and the barrier re-formed.

"Nice job Luna," Crow commented as the group drove toward the center of the geoglyph.

_"Aaaaaah!" _a scream tore across the charred landscape.

"That sounds like Akiza!" Yusei shouted and immediately drove faster toward the source of the wail.

* * *

><p>"I draw!" the now partially-cooked signer began. "And I summon Witch of the Black Rose!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Witch of the Black Rose (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_LV: 4_

* * *

><p>"So now I get to flip over the top card of my deck, but if it's anything other than a monster, my witch will destroy itself. So I draw!" she continued. "And it's Rose Witch, whom, when added to my hand, can immediately be summoned to the field!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rose Witch (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_LV: 4_

* * *

><p>Sayer began laughing, "have you forgotten how to add Akiza? Your monsters' levels total 8! You can't even summon your dragon!"<p>

"I'm not trying to summon my dragon!" she shouted back.

Suddenly, the sound of revving Duel Runners came from somewhere behind Akiza, and Yusei slid to a stop a few yards away from Akiza.

"Akiza! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Yusei," she replied. "I'm glad you're here."

Sayer laughed again, "so you've called your little boyfriend to come and save you. How sweet of him to actually come, why don't I let you say goodbye to him?"

A small explosion sent Akiza flying backward into Yusei's runner at an inhuman speed. The girl doubled over in pain as Sayer began laughing hysterically and Yusei leapt off his runner to pull the girl into his arms.

"Akiza! Akiza! Are you alright?" the head signer asked her frantically, gently shaking her each time he called out her name.

However he received no response from the girl; just the stunned expression she still wore from the shock of the blast.

_"Is she dead?" _Yusei thought. _"There's no way she can be dead. Akiza is the toughest one out of all of us...there's no way she can be dead!"_

"Aw, is she dead already?" Sayer asked. "I didn't even get to attack her with my Overmind Archfiend!"

Yusei's eyes darkened as Akiza continued to not move or speak and he gently sat her against his runner before standing, and turning to face Sayer.

"You'll pay for that," he growled uncharacteristically. "I'll see to it that you suffer the same fate that you forced onto Akiza."

However, Akiza wasn't dead. She was just stunned from the blast, and could perfectly hear everything that was being said, wishing that she could move and assure Yusei that she was alright.

"Why don't you duel me in her place?" Sayer suggested. "I've been wanting to give you a good thrashing ever since you stole Akiza from me!"

As Yusei was about to answer, Akiza gathered the strength she needed in order to pull herself up to her feet.

"Never," she snarled, just barely being able to balance. "I won't let you lay a hand on him."

Yusei was shocked, not only at the fact that Akiza had survived an explosion like that, but more so that he'd _never _seen her this angry before.

"Now, I release Rose Witch to summon Queen Angel of Roses!" the girl declared.

* * *

><p><em>Queen Angel of Roses (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1300_

_LV: 7_

* * *

><p>"And Queen Angel of Roses' ability activates, bringing her tribute back to my hand from the graveyard. And once again, when Rose Witch is added to my hand by an effect, I can summon her!" Akiza continued.<p>

"Are you done yet?" Sayer asked.

"Shut the fuck up Sayer," Akiza hissed.

This sent all present into shocked silence as Akiza continued her strategy.

"That's better," Akiza snapped. "When a card is returned to my hand, I can special summon Fallen Angel of Roses from my hand!"

* * *

><p><em>Fallen Angel of Roses (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1300_

_LV: 7_

* * *

><p>"And when she's summoned, she'll lower the level of my Rose Witch by one!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rose Witch<em>

_LV: 3_

* * *

><p>"But that means..." Sayer began.<p>

"That Black Rose Dragon is going to toast your ass," she said mockingly.

* * *

><p><em>Black Rose Dragon (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_LV: 4_

* * *

><p>"Akiza sure is fiesty," Crow commented quietly.<p>

"It's probably because Sayer threatened Yusei," Jack replied just loud enough for Akiza to hear.

"Be quiet or your asses will be toasted next," Akiza mocked, sounding more like her normal self.

Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at Jack and Crow's surprised faces.

"And now I'll activate my Fallen Angel's special ability! By sacrificing her counterpart, Fallen Angel of Roses gains all of her attack points!"

* * *

><p><em>Fallen Angel of Roses<em>

_ATK: 4800 (2400+2400 From Queen Angel of Roses)_

* * *

><p>"Now go! Attack his Overmind Archfiend!" Akiza declared. "Go! Hell Rose Retaliation!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sayer: 2500 LP<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You'll pay for that!" Sayer shouted.<p>

"No I won't," Akiza replied. "You're going to pay for corrupting Ccgojuru!"

"Well since you've destroyed my Overmind Archfiend, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal to my field!" Sayer continued. "So be ready Akiza! Your precious Goddess will destroy you and your friends!"

* * *

><p><em>Earthbound Immortal Ccgojuru (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 1000_

_LV: 10_

* * *

><p>"I place two face downs and Queen Angel of Roses resurrects in defense mode during the end phase," Akiza finished as another jolt caused pain to shoot up her right leg.<p>

"Take that you worm!" Sayer shouted.

Akiza screamed again, and Yusei put an arm around her waist to help keep her upright.

"Yusei?" Akiza inquired.

"If you won't let me duel for you, then the least I can do is keep Sayer from pushing you down," he replied with a smile.

The burgundy-haired signer smiled back and leaned into his hold for balance, while gently touching her right foot to the ground.

"How cute," Sayer began. "Your boyfriend is helping you stand up to me. Literally."

"For Crimson Dragon's sake," Akiza began, glaring dangerously at her opponent. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Meanwhile, the crab-haired signer tipped his head forward to conceal his blush with his bangs. Sayer noticed this movement and began his maniacal laughter again.

"It seems that Yusei feels differently," he pointed out.

Akiza turned to Yusei, and saw not only his blush, but that he was looking away from her with half-lidded eyes. She smiled and pecked Yusei's cheek.

"We'll talk afterwards," she explained.

It was true that Yusei had developed feelings for his female counterpart, however, he had only discovered them within the moments that she wasn't with him. Martha had always told him that you never know what you have until it's gone. And Yusei had taken that seriously ever since that damn geoglyph appeared in the sky. Granted it was within an hour span that he'd discovered these feelings, but he thought that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to explore them; you know, when this whole "Sayer's being a dick" crap was over.

"Too bad you'll both be dead by that time," Sayer replied as he drew his card to begin his turn. "I'll have my immortal attack you directly!"

"I activate my trap- Ground Capture! This halves the damage I would've taken!" she countered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akiza: 1700 LP<strong>_

* * *

><p>The pair braced themselves against the onslaught of rocks and barely stumbled as their clothes were gently tattered in places.<p>

"I think I'll end my turn there," he finished with a satisfied smile.

"Why are you doing this Sayer?" Yusei asked.

"Because if I can't have Akiza, then no one can!" Sayer shouted back. "I told you before, she's mine! And will always be mine! She doesn't need you, or anyone else! Only me!"

"She can think for herself Sayer! You put her up for slaughter at the Fortune Cup!" he shouted back. "You don't deserve to be anywhere near her!"

As Akiza listened to Yusei's words, she couldn't help but feel empathy for Ccgojuru, as she was being controlled by Sayer at the moment, much like Akiza had been in the past. The claw-signer felt her anger flare again as Sayer continued to insist that he was the only one for her, and she sent a silent prayer to the Crimson Dragon.

_"Quetzalcoatl, please forgive Ccgojuru for her mistakes, let me take on her burden and free her from her current prison."_

Suddenly a warm feeling passed over Akiza as her eyes glowed pink and her signer mark glowed brighter. She smiled as the top card of her deck began to glow white.

"It's my turn!" Akiza began as she drew her game-changer and smiled. "So remember what I said about Black Rose Dragon toasting your ass? Well with the Half-Shot spell card, I can cut her attack points in half and attack you directly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sayer: 1300 LP<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sayer's screams filled the air as the flaming petals cleared and he stood tall again.<p>

"So that was the Crimson Dragon's game-changer?" Sayer asked with a laugh. "What a joke!"

"Actually no," Akiza replied mockingly. "I was just being a bitch. The real gift was the Pure Sanctions spell card!"

"What?!" Sayer shouted.

"This spell allows me to take control of your Earthbound Immortal!" Akiza continued. "Come back to me Ccgojuru! And return to the Goddess you once were!"

The giant immortal appeared behind the group and began crying out in pain.

"Now, with the power of the Crimson Dragon has given me, I release you from the darkness!" she called to the immortal.

* * *

><p><em>Purified Immortal Ccgojuru (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 1000_

_LV: 10_

* * *

><p>Its black coloring changed to white, and the markings turned pink. Soon after, pink petals began to drift down from the top of the tree immortal. Akiza felt the pain leave her body as the petals stuck to her. When they sprung away, her wounds had been healed and she could stand on her own.<p>

"Don't worry Sayer, it's almost over," she went on. "Now I summon Terra Doll!"

* * *

><p><em>Terra Doll (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 400_

_LV: 2_

* * *

><p>"Terra Doll's ability activates! This allows me to lower the level of a monster on my field to one in order to give the Synchro monster it'll be used to summon an extra 700 attack points!" Akiza continued.<p>

Despite Yusei's disdain toward Akiza hurting people again, he didn't really mind it if Akiza's new-found power was the end of him.

"Purified Immortal Ccgojuru's level changes to 1!"

* * *

><p><em>Purified Immortal Ccgojuru<em>

_LV: 1_

* * *

><p>"And now I'll tune level 2 Terra Doll with level 1 Purified Immortal Ccgojuru and level 7 Black Rose Dragon!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>7+2+1=10<strong>_

* * *

><p>"My True Sight will allow me to see through any ruse before me!" Akiza called as she began the summoning chant. "<em>Behold as Mother Nature graces us with all her strength and beauty! Synchro Summon! Appear, <strong>Terra Garden Dragon!<strong>__"_

The dragon that appeared looked a lot like Black Rose, but was more humanoid; a pink rose bloomed around her neck, while thorned vines were wrapped around her abdomen. Two more pink roses encircled the dragon's front claws like gauntlets and the rear claws sprouted from thorned legs. her wings were made of the same pink rose petals and were more elongated. Her head was that of a pink rose bud, and her mouth opened into three parts. Her neck was beige with pink horizontal stripes across the neck.

"Beautiful..." Akiza commented as her dragon curled protectively around her.

* * *

><p><em>Terra Garden Dragon (ATK Mode)<em>

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2500_

_LV: 10_

* * *

><p>"H-How have you done this?!" Sayer shouted.<p>

"The Crimson Dragon believes in second chances! And it has decided to entrust me with not only Ccgojuru's evolution, but my own!" Akiza replied.

"So the bond you created with her..." he stammered.

"Is unbreakable," Akiza stated. "So I think Terra's ready for her revenge. Attack his life points! Go Terra Petal Flare!"

Her dragon charged its breath attack and launched an incredible amount of petals and fire at Sayer's terrified form.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sayer: 0 LP Winner: Akiza<strong>_

* * *

><p>The loser fell to the ground in complete in utter defeat. Terra Garden Dragon flew over and clasped him between her claws.<p>

_"He's still alive," _the dragon said curtly. _"Do you want to bring him back with us Mistress?"_

Akiza was surprised at her dragon's vocalization, but quickly shook it off to take the suggestion into consideration.

_"He should serve his time for what he's done," _Akiza thought. _"And it would be better if I knew where he was."_

Akiza nodded to her dragon, "we'll bring him to the facility."

"What if he ever breaks out?" Jack inquired as Akiza loaded her supplies onto her runner and set her duel disk back into her runner.

"Then I'll catch him, toast him, and throw him right back in the facility," she snapped. "I can't risk him hurting anyone else."

Once everything was strapped on to the back of her runner, Akiza put on her helmet and Luna hopped off Sherry's runner and onto Akiza's.

"C'mon," Akiza began. "Let's go home."

The group smiled and nodded before following Akiza away from the geoglyph back toward Greiger's village. After waving goodbye to him and his siblings, the group continued their journey back to the city.

"So Sherry," Akiza began. "Why did you come out here with everyone?"

"I've been wanting to pursue a somewhat-normal life," she began as a light blush tinged her cheeks. "And so I was wondering if you should show me how to do that..."

Akiza blinked in surprise at the French duelist then smiled, "of course Sherry! Luna, start planning a sleepover!"

"On it boss!" the smaller signer replied and immediately began making plans on her phone. "How's tomorrow night at my house?"

"Perfect," the burgundy-haired signer replied as they returned to the familiar highways of the city.

* * *

><p>Sherry and Ellsworth were the first to split off from the group, before they went to the facility to drop off Sayer. Then they dropped the twins off at their house before the guys escorted Akiza home.<p>

* * *

><p>"So will we see you tomorrow?" Yusei asked as Akiza pulled her runner into one of the garages.<p>

"Of course," she replied with a wink as Jack, Crow, and Bruno kept their distance from the pair while they looked on for anything they could tease Yusei with later.

"Are you okay? You're not drained of power or anything are you?" Yusei asked.

"Nope, Ccgojuru kept me fully charged," she answered, and walked up to him when she saw his worried expression. "I'm okay Yusei. Go home and get some rest, I'll stop by around eleven tomorrow morning. If I don't show up by eleven-thirty then you can call Sector Security okay?"

The head signer chuckled and mounted his runner again, "alright. See you tomorrow Akiza."

"See you," she replied cheerfully as she closed the garage door and watched the guys drive away.

Akiza smiled to herself at her achievement and immediately went up to her room to go to sleep. Her parents were away on a business trip again; not that she minded, so she spent the evening talking with the chibi version of Terra Garden Dragon until they both finally drifted off.

* * *

><p>Pookles: Holy shit that was long.<p>

Luna: No kidding. Why do you like sleepovers so much?

Pookles: I actually forgot why I put Sherry in the story in the first place, so I had to wrap up that plot point somehow.

Luna: Well that was dumb.

Pookles: Don't expect anything from me after Tuesday, I have midterms and am totally not ready for them.

Luna & Leo: Please review nicely and join us again for Pookles' next story!


End file.
